


Family

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Hey! I'm finally on Archive, I'm so happy. :'>-Here's my first story/post featuring my newest obsession:Gow4-Descriptions:Family prompts. Some fluff, some angst.





	1. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratos never understood his son's powers, but he wasn't complaining.

"Something's coming. Something strange."

Kratos kept a calm posture and neutral expression, looking ahead at the turn down trees and ruins of what had to be a village. 

He had to admit that his child's, and apparently his previous wife's, power to foresee future events did sometimes make him confused and nervous. 

He was not afraid though.

He had no need to be, he would handle any that would come to bring harm to him or his family. He just wished he knew what that "any" was. 

For now he would trust in his son to know, even if just by feeling it out. "Lead the way, boy."


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy really has sass.

"Pain is temporary."

"Shut up or I'll put you through temporary hel!"

"Watch it, boy."

Atreus huffed and turned away from his father, crossing his arms and tilting his head up in defiance despite the pain in his side. "Why should I?" 

The young god knew he was being difficult but couldn't bare to admit making another mistake so soon. Behind him he heard his father's tired sigh. Footsteps followed.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Kratos rubbed his eyes, weary and not in the mood for a shouting match. 

He just wanted his kid to be safe. 

Atreus deflated a bit at his father's voice, now able, after spending so much time with him, to tell when he means well. 

The truth was he only had himself to blame. Running out during a fight to face opponents way bigger than him when the odds were obviously against him. 

Then getting mad at his father when he seemed worried for once.

Atreus slowly turned towards his father, eyes downcast and a small frown on his face. Kratos, now able to tell after spending so much time with him, noticed his guilty stature and relaxed himself.

"It's okay, Atreus. Know you're limits next time. Be better. Now, show me your wound."


	3. Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atreus can't cook.

"I can cook!"

"No, you really can't."

Atreus pouted, eyebrows furrowed. Brok shrugged, looking at him nonchalantly. Wasn't his fault the kid was a terrible cook. Sindri, who had just come back from going to the washroom to throw up, meekly smiled at the demi-god.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever-"

Brok snorted. "Yeah it was, don't lie to ya self."

"…Okay, maybe it could of used some salt or-"

Atreus groaned and threw his hands up, turning away to sulk back to his corner. He had offered to make dinner since the dwarves were so busy that day, but apparently he failed to make something even semi-decent.

Brok watched him go and stopped smiling, sighing and uncrossing his arms while Sindri guiltily rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wasn't ya fault, kid. Can't help it if you ain't a natural."

Atreus glanced at them, still pouting. After a moment of contemplation he sighed and looked to the floor in defeat.

"But I wanted to make you guys food. You always forget to do it yourself when you're this busy. It's not healthy."

The brothers looked to each other and after a glare from Sindri Brok sighed and turned back to Atreus.

"…Want us to teach ya?"


	4. Fire Extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is long and probably really different, so either sorry or congrats. 
> 
> Fluff and angst.

"Would you quite bothering me, already?!"

"Well if you would just stop being so stubborn-"

Atreus watched the two dwarf brothers argue as Sindri hovered over his brother in a concerned manner, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ugh! You always do this! You have to start telling me when you don't feel well."

Brok grumbled and waved him off, avoiding eye contact and coughing slightly. "M'fine..."

Sindri eyed him for a moment longer before sighing softly and turning, walking to Atreus. He gave the kid an apologetic smile and nervously glanced to the entrance of their store.

"Can...uh, well. Can you watch over Brok as I go get some medicine?"

Atreus looked up at him, tilting his head. "Uh, sure I guess." Sindri sighed relieved. "Thanks. I just- it's not, I don't think he should be alone while sick-"

Atreus quickly waved him off smiling at the other's sheepish stammering. "I understand, I'll watch him." Atreus glanced at Brok who looked away just as quick.

"I don't mind at all."

Sindri nodded again and threw a soft glare over his shoulder to his brother. No heat in it.

Just concern.

"Rest you brute. You'd better be asleep by the time I get back!"

Sindri headed out ignoring the certain finger being thrown at him. The door closed and it was quiet for a minute-too long-before Atreus turned to Brok.

"Uh, Brok?" The dwarf kept working grunting in response. Atreus scuffed his shoes on the floor. "You should sleep like Sindri says."

Brok gave him an unimpressed look not pausing in his work. "Now why the hel would I do that?" The dwarf rolled his eyes at the kid's sudden determined look.

"Cause you need to rest! It's not safe to keep working even if it is just a cold. Mother used to tell me-"

"I'm fine!"

Atreus jumped going quiet.

"..."

"...fuckin' hel- FINE!" Brok dropped his tools onto the table in front of him and walked around it heading to a dirty mattress leaning against the wall. "I'll rest so stop yer damn pouting..."

Atreus felt himself cringe at the sight of the mattress.

Was that even a matress?

Atreus cringed even harder once Brok laid on it.

The young God sighed. 'At least he's resting...'

Atreus watched as Brok laid down with a "Don't bother me." And went to sleep. He shrugged. 'Guess I'll read for a while...'

It wasn't long before Atreus heard the whimpers and whines making him glance up from the book he was reading on the floor.

Atreus raised an eyebrow and slowly sat up-placing the book on the floor before doing so-heading over to the dormant dwarf.

The kid carefully examined the usually grumpy face noticing it now tinged with fear and unease.

He frowned and sat next to him.

"Brok...?" He sighed in relief as Brok slowly opened his eyes.

But sadly it seemed as though the older wasn't fully awake and aware as he drearily snapped his attention to the kid in an almost desperate manner.

"A-Are you oka-" Atreus tentivly reached out only to be grabbed by the wrist in the same desperate manner.

"Faye..!"

Brok took a moment-eye's adjusting to his surroundings-before realizing his mistake.

The dwarf awkwardly dropped the boy's wrist, ignoring the way it quite literally-though most likely out of shock-dropped to his side.

Fuck.

He didn't just do that, did he?

Looking up it was clear he had. Atreus seemed to be startled quiet-for once-and held a mostly neutral expression, frowning slightly as if in deep thought.

This made Brok nervous as usually he couldn't get the kid to keep quiet for one damn minute. Well, now he had.

Surprisingly, he hated it.

It was equally surprising to find that he didnt have anything to say for once, either.

He hated that, too.

Luckily-or not so much so-he didn't have to be the one to start talking.

"You...miss her too, huh?" Brok looked away, didn't realize he had been staring since he'd woken up. He blamed the cold for the heat on his face.

"...Yeah, yeah make fun of me why don't ya? It was a fever dream, kid."

He glanced back as discreetly as someone-sitting so close to someone else-could, hoping to high heavens he hadn't already upset the still-grieving kid.

What had Faye seen in a worthless dick like him?

Of course it was Atreus who thought he'd did the offending, not the other way around. The kid finally emoted-thank christ, it was somehow starting to get even more awkward-and stuttered getting flustered himself.

"N-No, it's okay to dream of h-her! It's normal-at least that's what father says, but-!"

"Quiet! I heard you already. Getting a migraine here..."

Brok sighed, sitting up fully and placing a hand to his head. 'I actually am, huh.' He took his hand away and sighed at the dejected face of the kid before him.

He was just a kid.

"...Sorry. Just- it's a sore spot okay seed-sop?"

The dwarf almost groaned at the way the kid lit up. The kid was too easy to please.

It scared him a little.

Those easily pleased are easily manipulated.

Not that it mattered to him, it wasn't any of his-

"Brok? Are you okay?" Atreus tilted his head, concern written all over him. Just like how Faye used to look and-

He really needed that damn medicine. Being sick always made his mind run, nothing to distract from it. He rubbed his face, annoyed.

"M'fine, kid. Where's my foot-licker of a brother gone?"

Atreus glanced at the door closest to them, hands folded in his lap. "Getting you medicine, I assume from the nearest town. Why don't you have any? That's dangerous you know-"

Brok waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Save the scolding for my brother who undoubtedly will do it once he fukin' returns." Brok smirked a bit at the boy's laugh.

Atreus rubbed his eye, giggling. "Sorry, I don't know why I do that."

Brok raised an eyebrow. "What, nag? Ya do it all the damn time, just like him." He teased, nearly making the lad go for a second round.

The young demi-giant cleared his throat, smiling softly. They sat in comfortable silence.

"...She used too, as well."

Brok stared at him quietly.

"Nag, that is. She was never annoying, though. Guess I loved her too much to feel anything other than gratitude that she was actually there."

The kid laughed and it was quieter and somehow more sadder than usual and Brok really wanted to know why 'actually being there' with your child was something to be grateful for and not expected.

Instead he gave a quick nod and half a shrug. "Seems like her. Women would always be worrying about something or another, never stopped talkin' too."

Kind of like you, kid.

Damn. It was far to early to be sentimental and sober. He coughed.

And sick.

Atreus got up as if suddenly realizing something and walked to the counter closest. He returned a moment later with a cup of water. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Probably should've brought that sooner."

Brok nodded to him, grateful but not nearly open enough to say so-though he somehow knew the kid understood and didn't mind. Probably a result of that titan he called a father-, and took the cup.

Brok finished drinking and stood up, half-heartedly shooing Atreus way when he stood to help.

"Welp, my break from a break is over. 'Bout time I get to work. Feel free to stay out of my fukin' way and do whatever."

Brok ignored the boring eyes of the child-who clearly wanted to say something-and set to do what he said.

"You...can talk to me you know." It wasn't said in a questionable manner.

A statement.

"I know what it's like. To be pulled under and to not know how to get out enough to breath. To feel trapped."

Brok slowly looked up from his tinkering and noticed the way Atreus shifted, not meeting his eyes.

"I get them too, y'know..? A-And I know I'm not her-"

Brok narrowed his eyes at that. "No one said you had to be." He watched as the kid tensed. "But it'd be better if I were. I can feel it, the way people miss her,"

Atreus sadly met his eyes. "The way I remind them."

Brok tried to swallow but felt as though his throat was too dry, he turned to get more water.

Where the fuck was Sindri when he needed him. He was the sentimental fuck. Not him.

After a moment of getting water and awkward shuffling, Brok turned towards Atreus and placed his hands on the table in front of him with a frustrated bang.

He ignored the kids jolt and tried to keep a straight face. It was fuckin sentimental advice time.

"I'm not good with words, kid. Never was. But you," he paused to motion to the kid, who in turn looked down at himself. "Don't need to change. Don't damn well need to be someone else the fuck either."

Atreus-as if still disbelieving-glanced up at him, making him sigh and face palm. "Don't need to change. You're a good kid. Don't have enough of them these days. Now go away will ya?"

Atreus was quick on the uptake and smiled happily giggling. Brok peeked from behind the hand still covering his face. "What? Getting joy from stealing my pride kid?" The said kid laughed harder.

That's more like it. Way too young to be starting this damn angst crap.

And way to young to have such low self esteem, too.

Brok removed the hand from his face completely and Atreus calmed down. Both were grateful to hear the audible click of a door.

Both were just as grateful to hear the germophobic dwarf's nagging at his brother not resting, too.


	5. Chapter 5

It had started with a bland, "Remember what Atreus said the other day?" and unfurled into a full on conversation.

"Ah! Remember that time Atreus asked you what intercourse was? You looked as though you nearly had a heart attack." Sindri laughed lightly at the memory as his brother scoffed, slightly flustered. "Hmph. Well, remember that time you gave the boy a 15 minute scolding for just nearly falling off the ledge out yonder?" Brok gave a sharp laugh at Sindri's offended look. "It wasn't 15 minutes! And that ledge is incredibly high, of course I had to say something." They glared at each other for a moment in silence.

Then burst out laughing.

Brok barked out a laugh while Sindri held his stomach, snickering. They missed their mutual teasing, it was so easy to rile the other up, and both silently agreed they'd rather keep it that way. Slowly the laughter died down and it was quiet for a moment before both went back to work in comfortable silence. Despite the conversation being over, the dwarves couldn't keep their thoughts on the work ahead of them, instead choosing to reminisce about fun times, shared meals, and teachings of the young demi-god and surprisingly warm-hearted giant.

It was strange. How fast both had grown on the two brothers.

Almost like a family.

They two were about to speak-say something, but both weren't sure what words they could put to their emotions-that were admittedly weirdly happy-at the mere thought, but they heard the recognizable sounds of fast, light steps and turned to look at the door.

"That em'?" Sindri smiled softly. "Yes, I believe so." he got a grunt in reply but didn't mind, watching the door as the footsteps got louder fallowed by a "Slow down, boy!" before, finally, the door swung open to reveal the pipsqueak who was already ranting about their day, fallowed by the giant that calmly fallowed.

Sindri heard his brother set down the tools in mock annoyance.

"Well, if it isn't the seed-sop and the owner of em'!"


	6. Chapter 6

We're gods."

In hindsight maybe they should of seen it coming.

The kid had always been strong, unnaturally so for his age. Wiser, too, like he could see and understand things others couldn't. Not to mention his knowledge and speed compared to theirs.

When considering that and the fact he had an unstoppable titan for a father, it really maybe you feel stupid. Not mad, disappointed, or any different, really. Just…stupid.

Looking down at the demi-god they now knew was a demi-god and how he nervously clutched his right arm and avoided eye contact, maybe they also felt something kin to pity.

Brok was the first to say something, looking up at an annoyed and slightly guilty Kratos. "…Aight' then. Want a reward er sometin'?"

Kratos's eyes snapped to meet his, face questioning not unlike the time Atreus asked if he could turn into an animal. "That is it? Do you not have else to say, dwarf?"

Brok crossed his arms and nudged his brother, motioning to talk for him. Sindri shook his head to clear the thousands of thoughts running through it and cleared his throat, offering a small smile. "Why would it matter? What and who you are is of no matter to us. You're still family-" Brok snorted. "And damn good customers."

Kratos observed them a moment longer, searching for signs of a lie-and, finding none, sighed and relaxed just a bit. The god tensed again at the tell-tale sound of sniffling and turned towards his boy, seeing him wipe tears that had begun to fall.

Atreus bashfully turned away, wiping away the last of his tears and smiling sheepishly. "S-Sorry, I'm just happy."

Kratos sighed in relief, watching as Brok smirked fondly and rolled his eyes while Sindri hurried to make sure Atreus was really okay.

He hadn't appreciated having a family before until it was too late, and he was going to make sure he did so property this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just angst. Sorry. \○^○/

I'm where you told me to stay. It's been a long time since I saw you but I'm not losing hope. I will wait here until you return. You'll be back soon. You promised.

The wind was howling and it was getting cold just as it was getting dark but I told mother I'd wait again. You told me once long ago, when all this had started, that it was safer to wait, to stay inside and not to worry about you. But I do.

So I'm waiting.

It shouldn't be long now, right? You left only a few days ago, but that's typically how long it takes you. Mother fell asleep, I think she's really sick. Thinking about both of you leaving me...is making me feel bad too. My throat hurts and it feels like thorns are ripping into me again but I won't wake mother. I'll be fine untill you get here. You'll be back soon.

You promised.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are they?"

"A strange question coming from someone who claims to be such a hardass. Be careful, mister, or you'll start caring about people."

A growl and giggle. Atreus smiled fondly as his father gave their beheaded friend a dirty look.

"They're fine, just upset that their shop was ruined."

Mimir hummed in agreement. "I would be too, who'd of thought a group of Hel Walkers would come so close so far from their typical spots?"

Kratos grunted, looking annoyed. "They should be able to handle themselves if to set up shop in the open."

Atreus shrugged. "Yeah, but how else would they get customers?" The boy suddenly beamed

"We can at least spend time with them if we help them rebuild-"

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

"Not all who bleed are human."

Atreus took what his father said into consideration, staring down at the recently defeated monster they had fought. He had wondered outloud as to why it bled like people did, for some reason finding it strange despite it being a living creature like them.

Atreus glanced up at his father and tilted his head. "Hel walkers and Reavers don't, though." Kratos glanced over him, eyes stopping on his wounded arm.

Solemnly the God took his son's small arm into his hand and started to clean him.

"We do, boy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like we're working together!"

"Don't get used to it, kid."

Atreus huffed and looked ahead. Why did Brok have to be so much like father when it came to bonding? He glanced at the dwarf in what he hoped was a discreet manner. "So, what is it we need to get?"

Brok sighed irritably and gestured ahead towards an opening in the cave they were heading to. "Artifact. Since yer daddy is so busy and my pitiful excuse for a brother doesn't want to get his hands dirty, yer the lucky one who's gonna get it for me."

Brok expected a fight or retaliation, as the kid could be quite feisty, but was only given an excited smile. "Really?! Can I do it on my own? Father never lets me!"

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, amused. "Eh, sure kid. If you think you can handle it." Atreus pouted, arms crossing over his chest. "I so can! Watch me do it!"

Brok snorted and walked ahead of the ranting kid. Feistiness must run in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in prompts or ideas!


End file.
